Questions Stupides
by Yuitsu
Summary: Si on invitait tous les persos de FMA sur un plateau télévisé pour une interview stupide ? 1ere fic, soyez gentils


Questions Stupides

Note :Essayez de faire un DM de maths pendant 2 heures en face de votre bibliothèque remplie de mangas sans réfléchir à autre chose que vos fonctions affines… juste pour voir…

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist n'est pas à moi… classique.

_Aujourd'hui, sur le plateau de l'émission "Questions stupides", nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir (et d'em...bêter) les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist !_

Commencons…

**Pourquoi Envy ressemble t-il à un palmier ?**

Réponse d'Envy: Bah, j'ai jamais le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur… J'ai toujours un truc à faire alors évidemment mes cheveux ont le temps de pousser !

**Pourquoi Edward est petit ?**

Réponse d'Edward: JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

**Pourquoi Alphonse est-il dans une armure si encombrante ?**

Réponse d'Edward: Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre et qu'il fallait faire vite !

**Qu'est ce que cette armure faisait là ?**

Réponse d'Hohenheim: J'aimais bien collectionner ce genre d'antiquités…

Ed: L'excuse en bois… Au moins elle aura servi à quelque chose.

**Pourquoi la cicatrice de Scar a-t-elle une forme de croix ?**

Réponse Kimblee: Parce que c'est plus rigolo ! Tu veux la même ?

Auteur: Non merci…

**Pourquoi Amstrong est-il aussi grand ?**

Réponse d'Amstrong: La haute taille est une fierté génétique de la famille Amstrong depuis des générations étoiles roses _[ça veut rien dire mais c'est pas grave_

**Pourquoi Winry se passionne t'elle pour la mécanique ?**

Réponse de Winry: Parce qu'à part les vaches, y'a pas grand-chose à Rizembool…

**Pourquoi l'armée a accepté un psychopathe comme Kimblee dans ses rangs ?**

Réponse de l'armée: Euuuh…

**Pourquoi Greed ressemble t'il à un requin affamé ?**

Réponse de Greed: Non mais j't'en pose des questions moi ?

Auteur: Tu viens d'en poser une abruti !

**Pourquoi Breda a peur des chiens ?**

Réponse de Breda: … _[pas de Breda_

Auteur: Où il est passé ?

Hawkeye: Très loin de Black Hayate, qui est à côté de moi…

Auteur: Tout s'explique…

**Pourquoi Roy a peur de Riza ?**

Réponse de Roy: C'est pas le lieutenant qui me fais peur, c'est son flingue.

**Pourquoi Riza aime-t-elle tant les armes à feu ?**

Réponse de Riza: Au début, c'était pour protéger le Colonel, puis c'est devenu une passion.

Auteur: Le colonel ?

Riza: Non, les armes.

**Pourquoi Edward est petit ?**

Réponse d'Edward: MAIS ELLE REMET CA EN PLUS !!!

Auteur: Je veux une réponse.

Greed: C'est moi qui veux ici !

Tout le plateau: Ta gueule !

**Pourquoi Envy hait-il tous les Elric alors qu'il en est un aussi à la base ?**

Réponse d'Envy: Hé bien, parce que… parce que… heu… hé bien, heu…

Wrath: Dommage ! Essaye encore !

Envy: Toi tu va voir petit con !

_Pub, le temps qu'Envy se calme, que Wrath se régénère et qu'on répare le plateau._

…_Une heure de pub pour lave-vaisselle, voitures, champoing et yaourts de régime plus tard…_

Auteur: Bon, on peut reprendre !

**Pourquoi Archer est-il aussi moche ?**

Réponse d'Archer: Si ma gueule te plait pas regarde-toi dans un miroir !

Auteur: En effet je préfère voir ma tronche plutôt que la tienne…

**Pourquoi Pinako a rétréci avec l'âge ?**

Réponse de Pinako: Oh, ben c'est l'âge…

Auteur: Oui euh, c'est la question justement…

Edward: Si c'est pour devenir encore plus petit, je refuse de vieillir !

Auteur: Attends… Edward… tu viens d'avouer que tu es petit ?

Edward : NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!

**Pourquoi Izumi est aussi violente avec ses élèves ?**

Réponse d'Izumi: Parce que c'est seulement comme ça qu'on arrive à leur faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête.

Alphonse et Edward: _couinements [mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface_

**Pourquoi Hugues est-il fan de sa fille ?**

Roy: Ca c'est vraiment une question stupide.

Réponse de Maes : Parce que c'est ma fille d'amour en sucre d'orge à moua !

Auteur: (oo)" (…)

**Est-il réellement possible d'avoir un QI d'huître vide comme Rose ?**

Réponse de Rose : …

Réponse d'un docteur anonyme : Disons que je n'avais jamais pu observer ce genre de cas auparavant… _[Note de l'auteur : Nan, j'aime pas Rose_

**Y a t-il d'autres situations, autres que la pluie, où le colonel est impuissant ?**

Edward : Ah ? C'est intéressant ça !

Roy : panique soudaine NAN ! Y'en a pas !

Réponse de Riza : Quand il y a beaucoup de vent, un vent contraire, du brouillard…

Roy : STOOOP !!!

**D'où vient l'affreuse moumoute de Greed ?**

Réponse de Greed : très vexé Ma "moumoute" n'est pas affreuse, c'est de la fourrure hyper rare de vison zain blanc du désert cramant d'Harhuis !

Wrath : des pitites étoiles dans les yeux Méchant ! Tu l'as chassé ? Hein ? Dis, racontes !

Greed : Ah non, je l'ai pas chassé…

Envy : Oo Tu l'as acheté ? T'aurais acheté un truc _toi_ ?

Greed : Euh, non… Je l'ai euh… trouvé… dans une poubelle… euh… il y a une petite centaine d'année…

Le plateau : OO

**Pourquoi Wrath est un sale gosse ?**

Réponse de Wrath : Je suis pas un sale gosse !! MAMAAAN !!!

Sloth : Mais non, mais non… _pensée : à peine…_

**Pourquoi le colonel tient il tant à piquer toutes les copines de Havoc ?**

Réponse de Roy : Oh, ça, c'est un jeu plutôt divertissant.

Havoc : en larmes QUOI ?

**Falman a-t'il appris le dictionnaire par cœur ?**

Réponse de Falman : Je l'ai lu une fois…

Wrath : C'est quoi un dictionnaiiiire ?

Falman : n.m, du latin _dictio_ : mot. Recueil de mots rangés par ordre alphabétique et suivis de leur définition ou de leur traduction dans une autre langue. Dictionnaire encyclopédique, qui outre les informations sur les mots eux-mêmes, contient des développements relatifs aux réalités (historiques, scientifiques, littéraires etc.) que désignent les mots. Dictionnaire de langue, qui donne des informations sur la nature et le genre grammatical des mots, leurs formes graphiques et phonétiques, leurs sens, leurs niveaux de langue etc. abréviation (fam) : dico.

Wrath : boude 'Rien pigé.

**Pourquoi Envy ressemble à une fille ?**

Réponse d'Envy : Je ressemble à une fille ?

Auteur : On m'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois"C'est qui elle ?" en parlant de toi.

Envy : déprimé J'ai… j'ai mis trois ans avant d'arriver à cette parfaite apparence androgyne…

Greed : Haha ! Bien fait ! Non seulement tu ressembles à un palmier mais en plus à une fille !

Auteur : Toi tu ressembles à une brosse à chiottes et un requin alors la ramène pas…

**Pourquoi Envy se moque-t'il de la petite taille d'Edward alors qu'il est à peine plus grand ?**

Réponse d'Envy: Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi tout d'un coup ?

Auteur : "Qui aime bien châtie bien" comme on dit, et là n'est pas la question, répond plutôt à la mienne.

Envy : Hum… eh bien…

Edward (qui vient de percuter) : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!! C'EST LA 4EME FOIS !

Envy: ignorant totalement le nain de jardin écarlate Je disais donc, que ce sont ces quelques centimètres qui comptent, de plus Fullnabot porte des chaussures surélevées.

_Voici venue la fin de l'émission ! (à 01:27 et six mois plus tard, il était peut-être temps)_

_Envy__ : C'est vrai que tu m'aimes bien ?_

_Auteur__ : Ben oui._

_Greed__ : Et moi et moi ?_

_A__: Non, toi je t'aime pas, casse toi._

_Edward__ : D'après ton dicton "qui aime bien châtie bien", j'espère que je ne suis pas dans tes favoris._

_A__: Ben si justement, t'es premier ex-aequo avec Envy. Et dans la fic que je suis en train d'écrire, je t'ai foutu dans une sacrée merde grand sourire_

_Ed__ : Oh non…_

_A__: Si, même que je te colle Envy tout le long _

_Ed et Envy__ : NON !!!_

_A__: Eh si niârk…_

Désolée si ça ne vous a pas plu, c'était plutôt un délire qu'une fic… et c'est le premier texte ce style que j'écris (je suis probablement plus douée en récit…)


End file.
